Kakashi No Yume
by sakurinhatake
Summary: Suite à la mort de ses amis, Kakashi rencontre une jeune femme qui tente de lui ouvrir le cœur aux autres. Elle apparaît à chaque fois que Kakashi est triste mais disparaît dès qu'il se sent mieux. Venez découvrir pourquoi et ce qui le ces deux personnages dans ce court one-shot...


Yume était une fille que j'appréciais, elle était joyeuse, drôle et sincère, voire franche. Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi proche d'une personne que d'elle. Du moins, je le pensais...

La première fois que je l'avais vue, c'était au lendemain de la Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja. J'étais complètement meurtri pas la mort de mes compagnons et je m'étais éloigné de ceux qui me restaient. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle s'était adressée à moi, devant la stèle des héros.

"Yume: Bonjour.

Moi: ...

Yume: C'est toi le fameux Kakashi au Sharingan?

Moi: ...

Yume: Tu dois vraiment être un ninja formidable!

Moi: Laisse-moi!

Yume: Pas la peine d'employer un ton aussi froid et sec avec moi... Dis-moi, quel âge as-tu? Tu me sembles quand même très jeune pour...

Moi: Peu importe, tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que je ne suis pas un enfant.

Yume: Je te donnerais, hum... 18 ans. Je vois mal un mineur à la tête d'un groupe au cours d'une guerre de cette ampleur. Moi, j'en ai 20, des années! Donc, on est assez proche en âge, je pourrais être ta grande sœ...

Moi: Lâchez-moi!"

Après être parti vers le bureau du Hokage, je reçus une mission en tant qu'ANBU. Elle dura une semaine, mais il ne s'agissait qu'une simple mission d'assassinat sans grande difficulté. Une fois mon rapport terminé, je me dirigeais vers la tombe de Rin pour m'y recueillir, et, de la même manière que près de la stèle, cette femme vint me tenir une conversation.

"Yume: Tiens, ça faisait un petit moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Comment ça va?

Moi:... Bien.

Yume:... Hum, on dirait pas. En plus, tu pourrais me retourner la question, ce serait plus poli.

Moi: Je viens de rentrer de mission donc j'aimerais être tranquille et surtout seul.

Yume: Moi, après une grosse mission, j'ai toujours besoin d'aller m'amuser avec mes amis. C'est toujours mieux que de rester planté sur une tombe.

Moi: Alors que faites-vous ici? Allez-y, allez vous faire la fête avec les autres!

Yume: Je ne parlais pas forcément d'une fête... Et si je suis ici, c'est parce que je... j'ai vu tes cheveux argentés briller et ça m'a attiré jusqu'à toi.

Moi: Sérieusement..."

Je rentrai chez moi sur ce soupir. Cette deuxième rencontre me faisait réfléchir. Devais-je aller voir le groupe de Gaï et tout pour me changer les idées ou rester dans mon coin pour ne pas les affecter pas mes ténèbres? De plus, je ne voulais pas les perdre eux aussi... Je préférais m'éloigner d'eux, cela valait mieux pour tout le monde, non? Ma faim était coupée avec cette réflexion, je voulais rester dans la chambre, à rêvasser. Je finis par m'endormir. Je rêvais de cette femme dont je ne connaissais pas encore le nom. Dans ce songe, ses longs cheveux bruns volaient au vent, dos à moi, elle regardait loin, très loin, puis se retournait vers moi avec un sourire nostalgique. Je souris brutalement de mon sommeil. Un oiseau tapait sur la fenêtre de la chambre. Il s'agissait d'un autre ordre de mon ancien sensei. Un ninja qui trainait autour du village préparait une attaque de grande ampleur et je devais l'éliminer au plus vite. Il ne m'avait fallu qu'une heure pour le trouver et l'exécuter. Je pus, suite à cela, prendre une douche, rentrer chez moi et retourner dans mon lit. Cependant, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Cette jeune femme m'obsédait et je ne voulais me l'avouer. J'eus une nuit courte, tout comme celles qui suivaient. Mes missions s'enchaînaient. J'allais au cimetière ou près de la stèle et à chaque fois, je la retrouvais. Je ne m'étais pas demandé comment elle pouvait être au même endroit que moi, sachant que je changeais de lieu de recueillement de manière aléatoire car ça présence me réconfortait, dans un sens.

"Moi: Salut.

Yume: Oh, salut! C'est bien la première fois que tu commences la conversation.

Moi: Ah oui? Il y a un début à tout.

Yume: Alors, comment vas-tu?

Moi: Un peu fatigué mais ça va, et toi?

Yume: En pleine forme! En fait, tu restes toujours dans ton coin sur tes temps libres? Parce que tu es toujours seul depuis que je te connais.

Moi: Mes missions me poussent à tuer des gens tous les jours, et ça ne me fait plus rien maintenant. Je suis un assassin professionnel, je me vois mal me mélanger à mes... anciens amis qui sont beaucoup plus humains que moi.

Yume: Ce ne sont plus tes amis?

Moi:... Je les considère comme mes amis, je ferais tout pour les protéger, mais si en restant auprès d'eux je les mets en danger, je préfère qu'ils me considèrent comme un monstre.

Yume: Un monstre?! Comment peux-tu penser ça?! Ouvre les yeux! Tes amis font tout pour que tu ne t'éloignes pas, pour que tu ne t'enfonces pas dans les ténèbres, et tu voudrais qu'ils te considèrent comme un... Va-les voir, observe-les, écoute-les, et tu sauras ce qu'il pense de toi, imbécile!

Moi: Attends! ..."

Je ne comprennais pas pourquoi cette inconnue que je voyais souvent s'énervait pour une chose qui ne la concernait pas. Elle me semblait si protectrice et je n'arrivais à effacer le sourire qui se dessinait à chaque fois que j'y pensais. 30 minutes plus tard, je me décidais à appliquer ses conseils. Dans un petit restaurant, j'entendais Asuma se plaindre de la froideur dont je faisais preuve, je voyais Kurenaï étalée sur la table en regardant dans le vide tandis que Gaï s'agitait à trouver une solution pour mon cas. Elle avait donc raison. Cela le réchauffait le cœur d'apprendre que mes amis tenaient un peu à moi. Je retournais au cimetière en espérant la retrouver mais même en restant des heures là-bas, elle ne revenait pas. Je repris les missions comme si de rien n'était. Mon quotidien ne changeait pas, à l'exception de deux choses, j'allais moins longtemps au cimetière pour aller observer Gaï et le reste du groupe et je ne voyais plus la mystérieuse femme aux longs cheveux bruns. Quand je pensais à elle, je lui donnais des noms qui lui allait à mon sens: Ai (amour), Ane (grande sœur) et Yume (rêve). C'était les mots qui le venait à l'esprit quand je la voyais. Je la revis d'ailleurs quelques jours après l'attaque de Kyubi. Je m'étais efforcé de rester de bonne humeur avec mes amis mais la mort de Minato-sensei m'avait complètement brisé. Je ne laissais rien transparaître lors des missions mais dès qu'elles étaient terminées, j'allais à la stèle des héros pleurer intérieurement. C'est là que je sentis sa main se poser sur mon épaule. Elle s'assit à côté de moi. Je posais ma tête sur une épaule. Je laissais les larmes couler sur mon nez, sur ma joue. J'avais besoin d'elle à ce moment précis et elle était venue, comme si je l'avais appelée. Une fois calmé, je me redressais et lui posa une question que j'avais gardé au chaud depuis longtemps.

"Moi: Comment t'appelles-tu?

Yume: Moi? Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux mais je dois avouer que j'ai une préférence pour Yume.

Moi: Comment tu...

Yume: Tu le pensais tellement fort que je l'ai entendu, hihi.

Moi: D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que pendant des mois, je ne te croise plus et que tu arrives maintenant?

Yume: Pourquoi, tu n'es pas content de me voir? ... Allons, je plaisante. Si je ne viens que maintenant, c'est parce que je pense que tu as besoin de moi, tout simplement.

Moi: Et pourquoi je n'aurais pas besoin de toi tout le temps?! Pourquoi il faudrait que je sois malheureux pour te retrouver?

Yume: Parce que tu ne dois pas t'attacher à moi, d'une quelconque manière.

Moi: Yume, qui es-tu?

Yume: Je dois te laisser..."

Je me levais pour l'attraper mais je ne sentais plus du tout sa présence. Mon esprit commençait à tanguer. Mon cœur se serrait. Se jouait-elle de moi? Je voulais la revoir! Pourtant, mon inconscient savait que je ne devais pas. La douceur qu'elle me procurait m'affectait mentalement de ce que je comprennais, mais peut-être étais-je simplement amoureux d'elle. J'étais devenu plus sombre que jamais. Tout le monde le remarquait, missions, pas missions, ninjas, pas ninjas, de Konoha, pas de Konoha... Tous redoutaient de me faire face. Le Hokage Troisième du Nom portait un regard mélancolique à chaque fois qu'il se tournait vers moi. Je crois que mon âme se détruisait, ne voyant pas Yume depuis plusieurs années malgré cet inconscient au courant d'une chose que j'ignorais en ces temps. Puis, un jour où le Soleil s'était décidé à régner seul dans les cieux, le Hokage me convoqua. Il avait décidé de m'enlever les fonctions d'ANBU et de me mettre à la tête d'une équipe de Genins. J'appréhendais ce moment où ces derniers me seraient officiellement assignés. Je me plaçais face à la stèle de manière à lire les noms gravés quand je sentis une présence.

"Moi: Yume, c'est toi?

Yume: ... Oui, c'est moi.

Moi: Pourquoi es-tu ici?

Yume: Tu vas diriger des jeunes Genins, n'est-ce pas?

Moi: Oui, et?

Yume: Tu n'auras plus besoin de moi dans ce cas. Je suis donc venue te dire adieu.

Moi: Attends! Réponds d'abord à mes questions. Je veux te garder auprès de moi, de tout mon cœur, alors pourquoi au plus profond de mon être, quelque chose me dit que je dois t'oublier, faire comme si tu n'avais jamais existé?

Yume: ... Je te pensais plus futé que ça. Tu le sais très bien, pourquoi. D'ailleurs, la réponse est dans ta question... Je n'ai jamais existé.

Moi: Pourtant tu es bien devant moi! J'arrive à sentir ton parfum, ta présence, ton toucher... Alors comment...

Yume: Je ne suis qu'une création de ton imagination. As-tu remarqué qu'à chaque fois que tu pensais à moi, tu commençais à avoir des vertiges, des maux de tête, de la fatigue? C'est parce que tu essaies de plonger dans la folie, tout simplement.

Moi: Tout simplement...? Est-ce si facile de choisir entre la réalité et l'illusion?"

Je souris et la vis disparaître à jamais. Yume était la vision que j'avais de Rin, à qui j'avais rajouté quelques années pour renforcer l'aspect maternelle de cet amour fictif, ou au moins celui d'une grande sœur qui protège son cadet. Il m'a fallu une journée à l'hôpital pour me remettre de cette illusion prolongée. On m'a demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, comment j'allais... Je leur ai simplement répondu que j'avais rêvé trop longtemps.

Il s'agissait de mon rêve, Kakashi no Yume.


End file.
